


Morphine

by esdeathly



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Dark Asami, Domestic Violence, Fisting, M/M, Medical problems, Memory Loss, Painful Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdeathly/pseuds/esdeathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times can one forgive, how many times can one forget?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just a few at first, just a few bruises here and there. He could pass them off as he fell too hard or it was from the one time he tripped while on the job. They grew in size, but it was still random enough to convince himself it was an accident. What his brain convinced him of, his body knew it was a lie. Muscles clenched when Asami would walk into a room, his body preparing itself for the possible blows. 

But no, the soothing hands would whisper against his neck tenderly, his shoulders softly, they would gently begin to knead out the tenseness. Sweet nothings would be whispered into his ear, a light love bite would pleasantly sting his ear or neck. He would fall into the warm arms of his lover and his enemy once again. Their bodies would rock together, sweat beading upon his skin, kisses cascading from his lips down his chest, his lips always nurtured the bruises even more tenderly, perhaps as a way to silently reconcile. Akihito would fall in love all over again every night, as velvety soft skin caressed him in the dark of their bedroom, as the strong body would bring him peace and warmth. Silently he would pray and hope that one day the bruises would never show again. 

Most mornings were ones of sweet lovers, breakfasts and coffee as the sun lazily came awake once more. Sometimes they would drink coffee and just enjoy each other's company as they watched morning cartoons, or maybe the weather. Other times, waking up was like finding one's self in hell. A sly smile and evil molten gold eyes is what always gave away what day it would be. Akihito would once again tense, Asami would run his hands across the boys ample skin. Daintily he would ghost his fingers over Akihito's eyes, nose and finally mouth. The sly smile would fade, the light in his eyes would diminish as he noticed his swollen red lips and fresh bites from the night previous. 

Akihito could only assume Asami might have had an illness, cause his eyes would become blown with anger as his ripped Akihito from the bed by his beautiful hair the man kissed the night before. "..who?" Akihito knew not to try to answer at this point, Asami never believed it was his own self anyway. "I SAID WHO?" Blue eyes began to tear up, Akihito was soon sobbing. Asami grinned and continued his verbal abuse. "Crying won't do good for a slut like you. Look at you, who ever the fuck decided that you were no longer my property sure had a fun time fucking you, didn't he? You look like you enjoyed it yourself." 

The first hit always hurt the worst. It was always a slap across the face, a mind shattering hit that always sent him reeling. His body somehow always made a way to make him feel a bit numb as the rest of the blows hit him. It was a bearable pain until Asami decided it was enough punishment, and to instead take back what was his, in the most painful way. Akihito learned long ago to never talk, to never move too much, and to never ever try to stop him. The pain of his sphincter muscle ripping was agonizing, his poor body was forced to accommodate something much too large for him, especially when unprepared. He always hoped it would still be a bit damp from their real lovemaking. It never was. Whimpering, Akihito was aware that within a few moments blood would pool and make everything much easier. Asami would always pound ruthlessly, but he always found a new way to make it worse every time. With a particularly hard thrust, and a grunt Asami came inside him, the thick spunk coating the internal abrasions causing them to burn even more so. As his dick slid out, the weight lessened in side him, Akihito sighed; his pain was over for now. Asami would scream a few more profanities, he would give a few more strikes then he would get ready and leave for work. 

Akihito couldn't hold back his scream as something much larger tried to open his poor damaged hole even further, the pressure didn't let off and soon his anus was tearing profusely, and was not giving way for the thing to enter. The force didn't stop desire his bodies denial. Tears streamed down his cheek as he pounded the floors and wailed. "Is that finally big enough for you, whore? That boy cunt stretched enough for you? You could've just asked Aki, I would have done it like this for you anytime. Is that itch inside finally fucking scratched?" Akihito turned his head the best he could, Asami had his own fist and at least half his forearm inside his mutilated hole. Blood covered the floor and with every shove it splattered onto the man's shoulder and chest. 

Everything finally went numb, and he stopped moving. He couldn't feel Asami in him anymore, well he couldn't feel anything, blood loss he supposed. Everything went silent, he couldn't hear the shuffling of feet and the aching voice of Kirishima as he pleaded to take him to a doctor. He didn't feel how he was wrapped in a towel and a blanket and picked up by the bespectacled secretary. He looked up and see the gentle eyes of a insightful and repentant man. A smiled graced his beaten face as he mustered up the last of his energy to press a finger to his lips. Kirishima give him a dismal smile in acknowledgement back. 

'Don't tell him.'


	2. Chapter 2

Light filtered into his vision, Akihito slowly began to flutter his eyes open. Kirishima Kei sat in a chair half way across the room, dosing lightly. His glasses were sliding down his nose, in this state the man looked human for once, it hurt when Akihito chuckled at the sight. His body wheezed trying to breath properly again, Asami must of injured his ribs pretty bad. Kirishima startled awake, and immediately was by the boy. He stood in silent support till he was able to breath properly again. 

"Are you okay?" Quietly, he asked as he slid his glasses up his nose. 

With a sarcastic tut Akihito looked around the room, "I'm alive, if that's what you're asking." 

The guard smiled as gently as his stoney face could, before turning serious again. "Why don't you tell him? ...he hurt you bad this time. Really bad. You have two broken ribs, almost punctured your lungs, sever bruising around vital points, and ....other things." 

Blue eyes wandered to the window, faintly he shrugged. "What am I supposed say? 'Oh hey, you kinda fuck me up a lot and you're hurting me but you don't remember?'" 

Heavy sighs escaped Kirishima. "Takaba, you know that while I care for your health, Ryuichi is my boss and one of my only friends. If he continues, he will kill you. If you die... He... He wouldn't know what to do. Blood would rain down on the entire Eastern hemisphere." 

"Psh," Akihito rolled his eyes like a bored teenager. "It'll be okay. I'm sure he'll stop one day..Ya know? He doesn't mean to..." Shakily he began to rant, he wanted to make sense of why his lover did this, so he babbled, trying to come up with a convincing reason. No one who heard the excuses believed a word, especially not himself. 

Akihito stopped, realizing that if he couldn't even believe himself, Kirishima would not either, and it was pointless to try. Stifling silence followed for the next few moments. 

"He went to work, he has probably forgotten by now. What do you want to tell him now? Last week it was another incident with the wrong group, last time you were just a little banged up. This time you have broken bones and..." The secretary cleared his throat, "And, to be blunt, an extremely damaged alimentary canal." Akihito cocked a shapely blonde eyebrow, confusion washing over his bruised face. Kirishima scoffed and pushed his glasses up, again. "Your ass, Takaba. It's very hurt. Badly." 

"Well no shit, it still hurts, goddammnit." Whining Akihito shifted in his bed again to look out the window again. 

"It's going to hurt. For a long time. Multiple internal hemorrhoids, deep anal fissures, torn sphincter. He raped you, Akihito. He did much worse too."

".. It's not rape if you care for him." Weakly, Akihito responded, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"But, he still hurt you didn't he? Just cause you love-" 

"HE DIDNT RAPE ME! OKAY?!" The outburst shocked the usual stoic guard. "He.. Didn't .. He didn't know okay? Ryuichi didn't hurt me.." Tears streamed down his pale, beaten cheeks. 

Kirishima knew that no matter how hard he tried, Akihito Takaba was as hard headed as his boss was, if not more. He knew he was going to get nowhere. "Okay, I'm sorry." 

The blondes muscles visibly clenched. "He's here. He just pulled up.... Kirishima what do I say, what do I do? He can't know! Please help me!" Flailing Akihito tried to jump out of bed, only to hurt his already damaged lungs and once again began to wheeze as he hyperventilated. Kirishima went into protective guard mode as he gently but firmly pressed Akihito to lay back down. The boy complied with no complaints. 

"We're going to say you were out. You were knocked out. You don't remember his face, or anything. I'll let Suoh and Kiba know." An aggravated sigh left his lips. "This is the last time, one more time, and I'm going to tell him, it's not okay." 

"A-a-alright.. He won't do it again, I'm sure." Akihito sat back up in his bed, trying to look at healthy as possible. With a shaky breath, the blonde practiced smiling a few times, and tried to look normal, it wasn't exactly perfect, but it was sufficient enough. A few solid knocks on the door resonated through out the room, Kirishima stiffened as Akihito tried to but a bored look upon his face. 

Asami entered with his perfectly pressed three piece suit, and Suoh behind him. His golden eyes blazed in the sunlight as he sat in a chair next to the boy. A demanding, yet panicked voice spoke, "Kirishima, Suoh. You're excused." Shaking, it took all of Akihito not to call out for his only confidantes . Both men shot a worried gaze before shuffling out the room. 

"Hey." Asami called, honey coating his voice. 

"Hey." Akihito answered, attempting to be strong and annoyed. It failed almost miserably. 

Molten gold eyes glowered as the crime lords leaned in to his angel-esque lover. "Who did this, Akihito?" 

Tears pricked at the blonde's eyes, threatening to spill, he turned his head to look at anything else, Asami wasn't having it. He gently grabbed the boys dainty chin and turned his face towards his own. Tears flowed down his pretty face. "I-I don't know. It was dark, I-I couldn't see." 

Asami didn't ask anymore, instead he just pulled the only person he ever loved to his chest and vowed to kill whoever hurt his boy. 

But he couldn't help miss the way Akihito leaned away from his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you guys for your support!  
> Songs that helped me write this: breezeblocks- Alt-J  
> Twenty one pilots- polarize


	3. Takiyaki

Asami burned, his skin was alight, his heart aching for vengeance, his mind plotting the most gruesome ways to murder the perpetrator. Akihito had been placed in the hospital for the fourth time in a month. Once a week. The man hurting his own was clearly continuously antagonistic, and a fucked up man. After visiting his lover, he demanded, rather than requested, the medical files. Bones broken, severe bruising, a few popped blood vessels, deep anal fissures, hemorrhages, basically a lovers darkest nightmares. But Akihito was strong, and so was Asami, they would be able to make it through this. 

Weeks had gone by, bruises faded, bones healed, abrasions left behind slightly different upraised skin. But internal cuts don't heal, don't fade as easily as superficial nicks. They stay hidden, and in the darkness they fester. Akihito's injuries did just that. 

Asami had began to keep tabs on his little ones behavioral patterns. Akihito was naturally a rebellious person, with a burning passion and independence that ran so deep it astounded the crimelord. However, in recent times, the voracious lion had turned tamed kitten; he seldom left for jobs, never taking ones with even a hint of danger or much physical exertion. He hardly ever disobeyed and never left without his guards. Which was great and all, but the problem was that while Akihito stayed in and stayed safe, Akihito wasn't there at all. His fury-filled, brazen, audacious lover seemed as though his fire was extinguished, he spoke little, retorted littler, and showed nearly no emotion anymore. He submitted so easily now. Asami at most times felt confused and a little frustrated, his lover would always vocalize his problems, allowing Asami to ease everything and fix it. The crimelord had attempted to talk to his distraught lover, attempted to comfort, loved him earnestly. Hoping that his affection and protection would put the boys nerves at ease. But when he embraced Akihito, his muscles tensed and clenched, his eyes blew wide and he immediately went in defensive mode. Asami had let go then, and suddenly the boy had relaxed before apologizing and scurrying off to his room. Asami had thought maybe he had been sick or something of the sort, but it wasn't until the sudden loss in weight and what scared him more, the way the boy would flinch around Asami. 

Asami sat in their living room, reading the paper and sipping on a whiskey. Akihito was in the house, but silent as a mouse, he sat on the long couch curled up, huddled around his cellphone. Asami occasionally flicked his eyes up but the boys dull eyes never left the screen. A pang of irritation hit the elder man. He slammed the rest of his whiskey, and not so subtlety placed down his paper. Still in his dress pants and work shirt he rose and walked to the couch, gently sitting down next to his lover who had silently locked and put down the device, but still stayed curled defensively. His big hands stoked the youths blonde hair gently, "Akihito, let's go out for dinner tonight. We can go where ever you want, like that new ramen shop you saw on tv a few weeks ago. Would you like that?" Asami asked incredibly cautiously, choosing his words to gently coax the prickly boy. 

Akihito looked up for the first time in weeks with a bit of sparkle in his eyes. "Y-you wanna go out with me?" 

Asami cracked the kindest smile his own criminal, hardened self could, "Yes, my love." The man used the endearing term to show his affection for the boy; hoping his hints would be caught. Akihito seemed to look around nervously for moment before meeting honest, pleading gold eyes. He slowly nodded, the faintest hint of a smile showed on his lovely face. 

"Go get dressed, love. I'll go get the car."   
Akihito moved quicker than he had in a long time, excitedly going to dress. Asami strolled down to the lowest level of the building, and choose the most inconspicuous car he owned and the pulled up front, waiting for Akihito. A few moments later the youth walked out of the skyrise, in jeans and a long sleeve sweater. It was a little nippy. He had been more dressed up than Asami had seem him in a while. Akihito wore strictly sweat pants and big oversized sweaters now. Even the cool fall air seemed to brighten his pale cheeks, and his blue eyes lit up a little more. Rolling down the window quickly, Asami waved to Akihito and the young boy scurried quickly to the car. 

"Where would you like to go?" The youth fiddled with his sleeves, refusing to look up, but his eyebrows knit together in thought. His silence bothered Asami. Really bothered him, distressed him even. With a huff of defeat Asami let his attempt at cheerfulness fade away, and he was about to say something about maybe just going back home.

"...yatai." 

Asami looked a little shocked, but he softened his face a little, cracking a small smile. "Yatai it is." And with that Asami drove, to the closest place he knew that sold all kinds of street food.

His boy gazed out the window the entire way there, the lights whirling together. Akihito had always loved the city lights. Soon enough they stopped, and in the middle of Tokyo, Asami Ryuichi parked his car and got out, just before leading out the tired eyed youth, and intertwining their fingers together. The streets were riddled with tired and busy college students quickly grabbing snacks and sitting by walls to eat whatever cheap food. Asami watched on as Akihito sized up every stand, but his eyes lit up the second he saw a takoyaki stand; the teen loved the little fried octopus balls, and they were one of few palatable street foods to Asami. The crimelord a gently tugged on the boys tiny, very tiny hand and gestured to the stand, the blonde bobbed his head up and down almost excitedly. Asami quickly had ordered and paid the older man working the stand, and Akihito stood in awe as the man poured the batter and turned the cooked balls at the same time. To Akihito, food was an art form. Soon two trays of six fried balls with sauce and toppings landed in Asami's hands, the two quickly found a bench and sat to eat their snacks. Asami was certain Akihito hadn't been this happy in weeks as he grinned while he chomped down on the street food. Asami really began to notice how maybe these little things would cheer his love up significantly, and how maybe gestures like some street food meant more than others for the teen. Asami ate two of the small snacks before taking a look at his boys face closely; his skin was a sickly pale, and his cheeks just a bit more hollow than ever, light but definite purple bags settled under his beautiful but clouded eyes, but the beauty still lie there, his nose cute and button like, his lips full and soft, his Cupid's bow pointy and adorable. He wore long sleeves and seemed to always sport bruises, it was possible that maybe the teen had developed anemia. He would have to go the doctor soon. Akihito's cheeks were a tinge more red by the time he had finished his plate. 

"Thank you, Asami... It was re-" A large hand gently grabbed the back of his neck, while the other wrapped around his waist, pulling him close as Asami placed his lips on Akihito's. After a few moments of chaste, loving kisses, Akihito's face was flushed and he pushed lightly against the large man's chest. "We're ... In ... Public.. You big ... Jerk." 

Asami felt his heart finally melt, a feeling he had never experienced but with the youth sitting in front of him, with his cute pout, and the way his blonde hair never settled if it was humid, and it seemed to always be humid, and the way his nose flared if he was even almost upset. Asami finally dared to accept his own feelings. "Akihito, I love you." 

Time itself stopped for the teen next the biggest crime lord in the Eastern hemisphere ,everything in the past totally erased, his heart nearly bursting. His body couldn't handle the overwhelming joy and emotion flooding within, so the external flood gates broke, and soon rivulets of happy tears streamed down his face. He practically threw himself into the older man's chest, sniffling. "I love you too, Ryuichi, so much." 

Asami had never felt so whole, so invincible, cause now he had someone on his side, someone who could love him unconditionally. He didn't know what to do with the emotion building inside him, so he stood up, silently asking the teen to sit down and stay. Akihito obliged as Asami went to every stand where they sold food Akihiko liked or even almost enjoyed, and bought a dish, the man returned with arm fills of sweets and savory snacks and handed them all to his lover. The youth began to laugh as he took a bit of red bean taiyaki, and the tears dries right up. Akihito looked down at the fish shaped pastry and back up to his expecting lover before handing him the snack to try. Asami grinned and took the cute snack, and while he never did like sweet foods, he took a bite. Akihito looked absolutely pleased with him, but little black dots covered his beautiful face. 

"Akihito, are you o...." Soon the black dots had obscured most of his vision, and then nothing. He could vaguely make out the panicked screams of his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started to feel this story again! Sorry about the wait!


	4. Breath

"I love you." 

Everything has been right, his entire being felt euphoric and beautiful, the man he stood by for years, who could crush his heart and then build it back up in the same day, finally told him he loved Akihito. Tears threatened to spill, the emotions overwhelming and overfilling his chest. "I love you too, Ryuichi, so much.." All Akihito knew was the craving he had to be held by his lover, so he entrapped himself in the protective arms. Asami didn't protest. After a while of the embrace, Asami's golden eyes sparkled as he got up and wondered around. The teen cocked an eyebrow the moment he watched his lover purchase the third dish. Asami was trying to show affection by giving Akihito what the teen loved most; food. 

He had to admit, it was working so far. He loved taiyaki and when he bit into the sweet dough, all his tears were forgotten, and replaced with sweet bliss. Asami stood expectingly, waiting for a response, for acknowledgement. Or maybe for a bite. Well the handsome man did buy it. Akihito grinned at the childish antics of his crimelord lover, who always had a polished sophisticated, dangerous atmosphere around him. But for today alone, he acted like a child, trying to prove his love in every way he knew how. Akihito's heart melted when he saw the man who owned the Eastern hemisphere, who killed men for a living, gently take the fish shaped pastry and take a bite of it. Asami never liked sweets, but he didn't seem too disappointed in this one.

Asami fluttered his eyes for a short second before lightly staggering, Akihito stood up, grabbing the man's large bicep, trying to prevent him from falling. "Akihito are you o..." Asami's eyes shut entirely as he fell over, Akihito unable to hold up the tremendous amount of dead weight. 

"RYUICHI! Ryuichi! Wake up! Please!" Akihito wailed into his unconscious lovers ear, the tears returning but for a whole other reason. Asami Ryuichi, the dragon of the East, an invincible God lay on the ground, unresponsive. Asami's goons were never far behind, and for once Akihito prayed that they had been close by. As he prayed, a blonde man in a tailored suit stepped into the clearing, speaking into a phone as he sat the massive man up, checking his vitals precisely and orderly. A car sped through the streets, parking as close as possible. Souh and Kirishima, Asami's top two carried his unconscious body to the car, onlookers being pushed to the side by the extra security detail. 

His heart dropped, and his feet were covered in cement, drying too quickly and crusting around his ankles; he couldn't move. Tears involuntarily rolled down hollow cheeks, his fingers went numb. 

"Aki-....please....come..." 

Akihito looked up to meet the clinical eyes of Kirishima, who apparently had been attempting to grasp the youths attention. "Akihito-sama, please come, we have a car ready for you." 

Whispering, Akihito grasped Kirishima's pressed suit sleeve. "We're..going to the hospital." If the bespectacled man disagreed, he didn't voice it. He held on to the smooth fabric of his black suit coat for groundedness, the fabric giving him a sensation of aliveness, of realness. Kirishima seemed to understand why he refused to let go as the man ushered him into the car. Akihito shook as he sat in the car, he wouldn't look outside, the buildings sped past, blurring together into a abstract painting of dull colors. It made him want to puke. He vaguely could feel the car stop, and hear a guard open the door for him. Once more, he followed Kirishima closely, trusting the second in command's knowledge. He was lead to the top floor, which seemed to be mostly empty besides a few nurses and an army of guards standing at clearly designated posts. One room was lit, Souh himself stood by the curtain, watching every inch of the establishment as a hawk would. Akihito finally felt the weight being put on him disintegrate, and he nearly ran to the curtain. Souh let him pass without a word.

Asami had always looked so peaceful, so innocent as he slept, no where like the villain he resembled when he was awake. Akihito staggered in the room, pulling the hospital chair close to his lovers side, grasping his hand in both of the teens. Beeping filled the silence, and Akihito once more started to cry. He had finally gotten his wishes, and now there was a chance of that being taken away. Inaudibly he shed every tear his body would produce. Doctors came in and out, checking vitals, taking blood samples, attempting to talk to the lost youth. They even took Asami away for a few tests, that was the only time the blonde spoke; he didn't want Asami to be taken from him. Kirishima finally sat him down long enough to tell him how if they were going to find out what was wrong, they had to do tests. 

Hours went by and Akihito sat awake, patiently by his lover, waiting for his return. Kirishima sighed as he requested a sedative for the youth. He knew Asami would be livid if he woke to a in anything but perfect condition Akihito. The sedative came in a form of a pill; Kirishima crushed it and mixed it into some chamomile and vanilla tea; Akihito's favorite. The secretary walked into the room, Asami looked no different, strong and dominate, even in his rest. Akihito on the other hand, looked half the man he used to be. His weight balanced on the edge of nearly anorexic and malnourished, his once full cheeks were hollow and pale. His eyes more deep set and purple from lack of sleep. He looked terrible. The sound of the curtain being drawn seemed to awaken the teen from his stupor, Kirishima quietly offered the tea. Shaky hands accepted graciously and sipped it unknowingly. The secretary hadn't said a word, but a few sips later, Kirishima took the cup as he fell asleep hand in hand with his boss. He shut the curtains once more, allowing the two privacy. 

Doctor Kuroda was the leading Doctor at Shinjuku's Genesis Medical Center and Hospital, one of the many hospitals owned by Asami himself. He was a quiet, studious man who kept to himself, and immersed himself in his patients and labs. Asami had underwent a CT-scan and an MRI, just to be safe, X-rays of his skull and spinal cord were to be taken when he woke. Kuroda ordered blood cultures of many types, and Kirishima knew the man was bound to find something, or maybe nothing. Men of Asami's age were known to pass out occasionally. He hoped, at least, it was nothing. 

Hours went by, Kirishima had downed two cups of watered down hospital coffee on the lowest level, pouring copious amounts of powdered creamer to mask the store brand flavor. The caffeine settling his nerves somehow. Akihito's sedative probably would wear off soon, and the typically moody boy was awful without coffee the moment he awoke. So, Kirishima fixed him a cup, with five packets of sugar and around a tablespoon of vanilla creamer, after applying the lid, he rode the fifty some odd floors to the top. And the moment the doors spread apart, Hell broke loose. 

The few doctors and nurses that were trusted scrambled around, a few of the guards sat on the ground, slumped over with their heads in their hands. The ones still standing leaned against the walls astounded. The only man standing up right with pride was Suoh. The, for the most part, gentle giant stood as firm as a stature by the curtain of his boss. His blonde hair now a mess, and his eyes a little red rimmed, but he stood, willing to die for the two people he protected. Kirishima stormed in, walking directly to Souh, and requested a report. 

"Kuroda got the results back, ask him. I don't know if I can repeat it. It wouldn't be good for the young boss to hear." Tears formed in the man's hard gaze. Kirishima stood in shock, he had heard the giant replay gruesome murders, vicious torture trials verbally, but he was unable to say this one thing. Then it clicked. The secretaries heart dropped to his stomach as he forced himself to walk into Kuroda's office. The doctor sat at his desk, looking unbothered, but his hair was ruffled as was his coat proving his facial expression to be a facade. Kirishima took a deep breath as he adjusted his glasses. 

"Report, please." 

Kuroda regretfully explained every bit to the shaky second in command. 

A few hours later, Akihito stirred, he woke up feeling refreshed and well rested for the first time in forever, but the moment he saw Asami in the hospital bed still broke his heart. He grasped his limp hand and squeezed before chastely kissing his lips. "You're super strong, and I know whatever it it is, you can beat it. I'm here with you now." He whispered into the unconscious man's ear. Asami would be fine after all, he was Asami. And that word was basically the same as invincible. It meant strong, it meant steady, it meant the world to Akihito. Asami meant everything. 

Kirishima soon came in, with a cup of steaming coffee, this kind he got from a near by coffee shop. He knew Akihito liked fancy lattes. With a bright grin the youth smiled and thanked him before sipping on his coffee. A few moments into the silence, the secretary spoke, "Kuroda-Sensei found out what was wrong." 

Akihito grinned happily, "What was it? Like dehydration, or maybe cause he's old now?"  
The blonde giggled under his breath while he gently stroked his lovers hand. 

Kirishima looked at the boy sternly, forcing him to listen. "Akihito.. Asami has...they think he has a grade three glioma tumor." 

Akihito eyes looked down and his faced turned confused but also terrified, his hands started to shake. "So, so, how do we fix it? Can't they just take it out?" 

"Akihito, listen, a glioma tumor is aggressive brain cancer. They think Asami has a type of bad brain cancer." 

Cancer, he knew what that was, he knew it killed people, Asami, it could kill Asami. Akihito couldn't breath anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY DUDES   
> so my plan right now is to add a few chapters on to all of my old stories, then rewrite them. As I'm finally happy with my style. 
> 
> I'm sorry if I add a few new ones ;-;   
> Thank you for reading!   
> Also, I'm no doctor, I just studied a little of all the terminology and what not so


End file.
